ISR systems may include a plurality of sensors mounted on a plurality of airborne platforms, which can be, for example, manned or unmanned aircrafts. The sensors are used to gather information about an area of interest. Communication networks can be provided to transmit the collected image data, metadata and command and control data.
These communication networks connect systems, such as data processors, to utilize or interact with the data moved across the network. Limitations of physical network interfaces often restrict available locations of two or more processors and other elements, limiting system's performance and/or timing synchronization procedures. Furthermore, non-standard processor configurations limit the ability to use common architectural elements, algorithms, and the like.
It is desirable to have integrated mechanism for time synchronization and data integrity verification across corresponding platforms.